Auror Agents
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: There is an agency that nobody ever knew about. It is on floor 0 of the Ministry of Magic. They agents are kids that never knew their families. During Harry's third year at Hogwarts the agents get Sirius as one of their trainers and everything goes wild.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guess what. Okay as I have said for many of my stories this is a spur of the moment story. I hate those. Ugggg! It is called Auror Agents. You will find out why it is called that later in the story.

An alarm was heard coming from floor 0 of the Ministry of Magic. It was 5:00 in the morning. A typical morning for the Auror Agents was about to begin. Their schedules were always really tight. They woke up at five every morning and didn't get into bed until at least 11:00 that night. They had it tough. Here is actually how their schedules went.

5:00; wake up.

5:30; dressed and eating breakfast

6:00; breakfast cleaned up, gather in training room

6:15; practice primary magic

7:30; practice advanced magic

8:00; test on magic skills

8:45; leave testing area for classes

9:00-10:00; DADA, Potions, History of Magic, or Transfiguration

10:15-11:15; DADA, Potions, History of Magic, or Transfiguration

11:30-12:45; lunch and free time (which is usually spent practicing magic)

1:00-2:00; DADA, Potions, History of Magic, or Transfiguration

2:15-3:15; DADA, Potions, History of Magic, or Transfiguration

3:30-5:00; work on any magic class that they are having troubles with

5:30; dinner

6:00-8:00; practice ridiculously advanced magic

8:30-11:00 or a bit after; practice your special skill

That was their really tight schedule. They all had a special skill. Some did the same things others had completely unique power that none of the others had. Oh did I forget to mention the fact that they were all fully trained wizards by the age of two? And that they way they were chosen was by a special mark on their right shoulders. And that if they did have the mark they were taken away from their parents at birth. Oh I guess I didn't. Deary me. Well this is the Auror Agents, and this is our story.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

"Mickell have you seen my sock?" Rikkey asked her room mate.

"No I think you left it over there by the closet." Mickell responded. Rikkey traveled through the "Amazon" to the closet to look. The other agents had begun to call Mickell and Rikkey's room the Amazon because of how horrible it looked. There was junk everywhere. They had to practically scuba dive to find anything or get across the room. Heck the two were scared to go into their own room from fear of being eaten by something they couldn't see had been put in there.

"Aha. Here it is. Thanks Mickell." Rikkey said as she slipped her sock on and attempted to get out of the door.

"Anytime." Mickell called to Rikkey as she ran down the hall. Rikkey ran straight to the kitchen. She loved helping Arthur and Tonks cook breakfast. When she burst through the kitchen door though Tonks and Arthur looked very grave.

"What's wrong?" Rikkey asked after a while.

"Rikkey a very dangerous criminal broke out of Azkaban" They all shuddered at the name. They had all been there once and it hadn't been very delightful. "and he is after somebody we know. We need to track him before it is too late." Tonks concluded.

"We could track him for you." Rikkey suggested referring to her and the rest of the agents.

"Rikkey what are you and a bunch of other kids' ages ranging from 11 to 14 going to do about a fully trained wizard. Not to mention that he is a raving lunatic." Arthur said.

"Have you two already forgotten? All of us here have been fully trained wizards since the age of two. And each of us has a great power that could be used to help get him back in Azkaban." Rikkey replied with tears in her eyes. She got really emotional every time somebody forgot about their powers.

"Oh how could we forget?" Arthur said. He smiled which made her attempt to smile. He then pulled her into a hug. She cried for a minute or two. He then picked her up and began to make breakfast with Tonks. Despite her being 12 almost 13 all the adults that worked with them could still pick her up, along with most of the other agents, with no trouble at all.

Rikkey was skinny and short. She had brownish blondish hair and bright green emerald eyes. Her hair was long and stayed out of her face which sported tons of noticeable little freckles. She was great in Divination because she out of all ten kids was the only seer.

Her best friend is Katelyn. Katelyn is tall with semi-long blackish brownish hair. She had freckles as well but they were not as seeable as Rikkey's. Her eyes were a sparkling silver color that everybody adored. Katelyn is one of the best duelers. She could take on an adult by the age of five and win within a matter of seconds. Katelyn is now 13.

Rikkey's room mate and other friend is Mickell. She, like Katelyn, had silver eyes. But her's had a gray tint to it. She had blond hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was short and had contacts to correct her horrible vision. All of the agents that needed glasses got contacts so that they didn't break the glasses. Mickell is 13 and has the power of shape shifting.

Next is Rikkey's brother, Nic. Rikkey and Nic are twins but if you looked at them you would never guess. Nic was tall and had short blond hair. He had no freckles that could be seen and bright blue eyes. He also had contacts. He has the power of Duelers.

Jake is 14. He is the eldest and the first one to be pulled away from his family at birth. He has the power of Potions Master. He is short and blond. He had freckles but to see them you had to get a microscope. He had pure black eyes that everybody loved to look straight into.

Sam is the youngest. He just turned 11. He was the very last one to be pulled away from his family never to see them again. He has the power of being great with animals of all kinds. He is the only one with that power. He has chocolate brown eyes that melt when he does his puppy dog face to get you to do something for him. Despite being the youngest he was one of the tallest. He too was blond and had really tan skin.

Then there is Amanda. She is 12 and the power to speak tons of different languages with no problem and not having to be taught. She liked speaking different languages around the other agents to confuse them. Amanda also is a werewolf. He father had carried the gene from his father and had accidentally passed it to her. She had contacts that framed her golden eyes. She is tall and has long black hair that she always wore in pig tails.

Alex was the skinniest. While the rest of them were close to weighing 70 pounds he stilled weighed 61 pounds. He was a smart Alec. That was his power and he was the only on to be so. He knew everything and anything. He planned all of their battle strategies and they all worked really well. Not one of them had failed. He was very tall and had black hair and blue eyes. And he is 14.

Micky is 11 and really short. He like Jake has the power of Potions Master. He has short black hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the dark. He has a long nose and freckles that surrounded it. He was really shy and when he first came to the ministry when he was a baby all he did was sit and stare at a wall in a different direction from everybody else. He was still that way at times but had grown out of most of it. He also wears contacts.

Max is a tall bugger. He plays jokes on everyone. He is 13 and annoying. He has black hair and amber eyes. Everybody says that his black hair and amber eyes go really well together and I agree. He has freckles that go right over the bridge of his nose and are as bright as day. He is also a shape shifter and he loves being a metamorphagus.

So those were the 10 agents: Rikkey, Katelyn, Mickell, Nic, Jake, Sam, Amanda, Alex, Micky and Max. That morning after breakfast was done and cleaned up instead of going to training, everybody settled down in the planning room to set up a plan to catch Black. They were all awaiting Rikkey's return. She had gone to another room for some quiet so that she could have a vision and find out where Black was. She came back a few minutes later with an ashen colored face. They sat her down in a seat waiting for her to speak.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Was all that she said.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"I went forward very far into the future. I saw him in the Shrieking Shack with Lupin, Potter, Granger, and one of the Weasley boys. They found Peter Pettigrew. It turns out that he is an illegal animagus and is living his life as a rat with a missing toe. It wasn't Sirius that betrayed the Potters it was Pettigrew."

Everybody looked around the room. Alex was the first one to figure out what was wrong with the picture. "Hey, there is only 12 of us here. Where is Arthur?" Everybody else looked around to find him but couldn't. They decided to put off training until Arthur came back and went to the kitchen to make lunch. When they had finished and cleaned up they all went to sit in the training room and Arthur arrived. He told them what he had done. He had captured Pettigrew and turned him into the aurors. Now all they had to do was find Black so that they could set him free without having to walk in the shadows scared of being caught.

They sat there thinking for a moment. Alex finally came up with a plan. "If we use all of our skills together as one we can find him. Remember what happened last time." They all thought back to the last time. It was really freaky to the younger ones. They were all the ages between 2 to 4 when they all stuck their hands up in the air. It was like they were all controlled because they began to chant the same thing together and a shape began to form in the middle of the circle they had formed. Then another one began to form. The light went away and they saw a young boy and a young girl both around the age of 6 standing there. The two began to do the work that the agents hadn't wanted to do that day. They had all the powers of the kids in them and could do anything. The children had finally found out a way to get rid of it after 2 hours and got rid of them. They did all of their work correctly from then on out. They were scared of doing that again. But now it seemed like a good idea because they needed all the help they could get to find Sirius. They got in the circle and raised their hands. They looked controlled again.

"Saranghanun saramduleui nunul barabwa. Hangeoreum murreosuh jigeum jinrido obneun geot. Duryeowohajima, sarmeum gyesog dwego isseo. Ggumi shilhyeon dwineun geol garmanghaneun jayeo. Jibun no kokoro ga tsuyoko nakucha susumenai. Kagayaku futari no yuku yo." They all chanted together.

The light began to shine around them as they chanted. The figures formed and the figures were back. They were the same age as they had been when they were younger. The figures looked everything a like. Like they had about 10 years ago. They began to run around doing what each needed done. 2 hours later they came back with the exact coordinates of where Sirius was that very second. A plan how to get him, and another map of where he would be every hour on the hour for the next week and a half. A sleeping potion. Different better wands for each one of them. Disguises. And everything that they needed to accomplish the task. They banished the young girl and boy and looked at the plan. They thought it was brilliant and knew that Alex showed up in them very well. And he took that as a compliment when they told him like he should have.

They decided to capture him at 3 a clock that morning. So at 2 they all got on their cloaks and gathered their equipment. They left a 2:15 sharp to be able to make sure they had everything ready before he got there. They were finished by 2:55. They put a spell on the net with their new wands that were very advanced in technology. Micky and Jake found the potion and they both opened it ready to shove it down his throat. Amanda stood there tiredly watching them all. The next night was the full moon. They heard and saw the net trap the person they wanted it to at exactly 3 a clock. They ran into the clearing and saw Sirius Black hanging there in and invisible net that was unbreakable to anything that he did to it.

"What are you doing? You are a bunch of kids. Oh great I have just been captured by a bunch of kids. Don't I feel just great. Do you know what you are doing?" He saw Arthur and Tonks come into the clearing. "Tonks? Is that you? Arthur? What are you doing? And who are these kids? I am innocent. I never gave James and Lily to Voldemort."

Amanda walked up to the frantic man and touched his arm. He suddenly felt calm but he didn't know why. "It's alright Sirius. We know that you are innocent. We have already captured Pettigrew." She didn't lie about that. "In just a little bit we will have a trial for you. A fair one where you will be given verituserum. You will be proven innocent and will be given custody of your godson. That I can promise to you." Sirius felt like kissing her. But he knew that would be very weird for everybody in the clearing.

Micky walked up next to Amanda. "We need you to take a potion that will put you to sleep for a couple hours so that we can take you somewhere. Somewhere that you are not allowed to know the address of until you have taken the oath of secrecy. Is that alright?" Sirius nodded and Jake walked up and handed him the potion. Sirius drank every last drop that was in the phial. Amanda touched his arm again and began lulling him to sleep by singing a nursery rhyme in Japanese. Once he was asleep she turned around to the others and gasped. "Oh I just remembered what I wanted to tell you. I figured out what we are saying when we summon the clone thingies. We are saying, 'Look at the eyes of the ones you love. If we took a step back and looked at the world today. Don't be afraid life is still going on. The same hand as mine, one shout, dream is becoming reality. Without a strong heart I can't move forward. Two shining people come true.' Isn't that so cool." They all looked at each other and smiled. They loved what they had said even if they didn't remember saying it. They also loved knowing what it was in English, the native tongue that they knew. They loved that she could translate any language for them but it scared them at times. They all laughed and yawned.

"Hey how about we get Sirius levitated to the Ministry so that we can all get to bed." They all nodded in agreement and levitated Sirius. They all disapperated taking Sirius with them. They set him in a spare room and went to their own for some sleep.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Rikkey, Nic, Jake, Alex, Micky, Max, Amanda and Mickell had woken up earlier than the rest of the occupants of the hideout to wake up, and scare the crap out of, the new occupant. They gathered inside the spare room. They had talked out the plan to scare him. They were going to hang a bucket of glue above his head and there was string all around the room. The more strings he touched the more he got on himself. One dropped feathers. One spilled baked beans. One dropped a cat. One blew a fan. One dropped butter, etc. And there was oil all over the ground so that they were sure he would run into a good majority of the strings. They waited outside his door for and hour. Then they heard a scream. When they saw Sirius come out he was coated with glue, butter, honey, had scratch marks, was covered in beans, feathers, and some of the strings from inside the room. They also smelt the oil radiating off of his body and they were sure he had slipped and fell in it. They stood there and laughed for what seemed like forever. Some even fell down from laughing so hard. Sirius joined them after a while.

Arthur had heard the scream and ran to come and see what had happened. He saw: Rikkey, Nic, Alex, Micky and Mickell on the floor laughing. He also saw: Jake, Max, Amanda and Sirius (Who was covered with tons of things. Only some of which he could identify.) standing and laughing. He figured out what had happened and began to laugh as well. Tonks came running soon after. She laughed along with them. She saw Sirius head towards her and wasn't quick enough to react because of her laughing. She got covered in goop as he hugged her. Rikkey, Nic, Jake, Alex, Micky, Max, Amanda, Mickell and Arthur ran before he could get them. Mickell, Amanda, Max, Nic and Jake weren't fast enough and got covered in goop.

An hour later everybody was up showered and ready for the day. They had all eaten breakfast and cleaned up. They all gathered and began practicing their primary magic. Sirius watched impressed as they started practicing more that half of the primary spells wandlessly and silent. Their mouths weren't even moving! He watched Amanda most. He was most curious about her as she was the one who calmed him down the night before. He watched as she spoke in another language and smirked when the others looked at her funny. He was most intrigued when he watched her as well. She didn't say or mouth any of her spells or use her wand at all. Even when they began their advanced magic review she didn't bring out her wand until one spell in particular: Priori Incantatem. She had to use her wand but she still didn't have to speak it. Their schedule was off since they had a trial and had started late with practice so after advanced magic they went straight to lessons which were cut short. As they were in classes Sirius walked up to Arthur and talked to him about his request.

"Arthur? I wanted to know if it would be okay if I trained three of your agents. I am most intrigued in Amanda, Jake and Max. Would it be alright if I took some of the weight off of your guys' shoulders since you are helping me and train those three in all of the magic I know? And if they know a spell I don't, they can teach it to me. I promise not to corrupt them."

"Yes Sirius. As soon as your trial is over I will tell them that you are going to be their new trainer. But I warn you. Amanda is a tricky one. There are nights when she will have to leave early and won't be back until late the next day. Max is a real prankster and can be on the snappy side at times. And Jake is really sensitive. He was the first to be taken away from his family and breaks down at the mention of a family." Sirius nodded at the precautions he was given about the three. He thanked Arthur and went to get dressed for the trial. They left an hour later for the trail on the top floor. Sirius had one girl on each side of him front, back, and both sides. Each girl was accompanied by one of the boys. The other boy and girl stood one on each side of Arthur. Rikkey and Max were the ones by Arthur.

They all went into the trial room at once. Sirius sat in the chair and was locked in by chains. The chains were taken off soon after though by Amanda, Max and Jake. Sirius became even more intrigued by the three.

"He is a human and innocent. There is no need to lock him up." Jake said. Jake lowered his voice to where everybody who heard it was intimidated. "Like you have done so unneeded for the past 12 years." Everybody in the room had a shiver run up and back down their spines.

The trial then began. Kingsley administered the Verituserum to Sirius.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"And you are on trial for?"

"I was accused for turning my best friend and his wife over to Voldemort." Half the room shivered in fear of the name.

"Did you commit this crime?"

"No." Some of the occupants in the room gasped.

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Where is Pettigrew at this moment?"

"I was informed that he was captured in his animagus form and taken to Azkaban."

"What is his animagus form?"

"A rat."

"Did you know that he was an illegal animagus?"

"Yes."

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes." Every occupant in the room but one gasped. Rikkey just began to giggle.

"What is your animagus form?"

"A large black dog."

"Are you an illegal animagus?"

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper of the Potter's?"

"For a time until I switched with Peter Pettigrew thinking that it would be the perfect bluff."

"Did you ever expect him to be the traitor?"

"No."

"Who did you think was the traitor?"

"Remus John Lupin." Sirius' head fell to the side as the verituserum wore off.

"This trial is over. I pronounce that Sirius Orion Black is innocent. Next is the trial of Peter Pettigrew."

The agents, Sirius and Arthur walked out of the room and back to the hideout. They all began to congratulate Sirius at once. Some of the girls kissed his cheek and he was beaming. Arthur pulled Amanda, Max and Jake aside.

"You three I have something important to tell you. Follow me." They walked into on of the many conference rooms for privacy. "You three are no longer going to train with the rest of the agents." They looked at Arthur in confusion. "Sirius said that he wanted to train some of the agents himself and he chose the three of you. He said he was most interested in you guys and girl. He wants to take you on as a challenge for himself. But it is your choice. Think very hard about what your answer is then you can tell either me or Sirius. Then you will either begin your lessons with Sirius or you will stay with you friends and go on the schedule that we have." The three opened their mouths but he silenced them. "I want you to really think about this. You can tell us your answer in the morning. Amanda I suggest that you get to the basement and I will come and lock the doors in a minute. Okay?" They all nodded and headed in their separate directions. Amanda went to the basement, and Max and Jake went to the bedroom they shared.

Max and Jake talked to each other about their answers.

"I don't know Jake. I really would like to be tutored without all the other agents but I don't want to leave……" Max said.

"You don't have to complete that sentence Max I already know."

"What how do you know?"

"Dude you are so obvious that it is hard not to tell. And I am the oldest and know how a boys mind works, so one look at your face tells me all I need to know."

"That is so not cool." Max muttered under his breath. Jake just laughed and went on with what he thought they should do.

"I think that we should be trained by Sirius. He may know more than he lets on and that could be a benefit for us since we are just teaching ourselves how to use wandless speechless magic right now. You, Amanda, and I are the top of the agents and we teach ourselves. If we accept then we may be learning more and not be bored anymore. Even if you are separated from your girlfriend." Jake laughed as Max's face turned red.

"Come on lets go to sleep and decide in the morning.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Arthur walked towards Sirius as quickly as he could. He tapped him on the shoulder and signaled for him to come into the other room.

"What do you need?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius I am about to go down to the basement and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Arthur replied.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because of Amanda. She is a werewolf. And every full moon she bites and scratches at herself bored because she has nothing other to do and her wolf smells human. I know you are an animagus from earlier today and I wanted to know if you could help her. But you have to come with me now because I have to go and lock her in before she transforms. So will you?"

"Yes of course just lead the way Arthur."

"Oh thank you so much Sirius. Come this way and hurry." They walked down the hall and towards a door. Arthur opened it and walked with Sirius down the stairs. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and let Sirius in then shut it and locked it. He saw Amanda sitting by the fire on a couch reading a book. As he walked closer she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hola." Sirius gave her a puzzled look. "It means 'hello', Sirius."

"Well then. Hola to you too." He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing down her Sirius?"

"Well Arthur told me how you like to bite and scratch yourself down here and I had a friend with your same problem. So I wanted to come down to help you."

"How?"

"Well I am going to distract you in my animagus form."

"Okay. Are you going to do this every full moon or just tonight?"

"Don't know. It really depends on if you want me here or not."

"Well if it helps me then you can stay." She went back to her book. He saw her get up and limp to the bookshelf.

"Why are you limping?" She didn't answer but he saw a magic shield pop up around the bookshelf and knew what was happening. She turned around and he saw that her eyes were glazed over. He changed into his animagus form and watched her fall down and begin to writhe on the floor. Her hair receded until it was inside her scalp. Her nails grew longer. He watched her as she screamed in agony. Her eyes changed from gold to a dark brown then back to gold. She changed into her werewolf form. She had short black fur all over her body and was slightly larger than the average wolf. Her gold eyes lit up her entire face and she still had the limp from when she was human. She ran to the door, completely ignoring the other occupant of the room, and began to scratch at it. She howled trying out and scratched at her face. She bit her lame leg and began to run around the room.

_'This is really strange behavior for a werewolf' _Sirius thought. He jumped right in front of her to stop her pacing. She growled at him. He growled right back at her. Amanda lunged forward at Padfoot and pinned him to the ground. He rolled her over until she was pinned under him. They kept rolling the other over until she bit him. He howled in pain and bit her on the ear. She chased him around the room and continued to nip him on the tail. He figured she was being lazy because he knew how fast a werewolf could run and that was not nearly as fast. As he thought about that she sped up. She was right next to him when she finally stopped. She fell to the ground and began to writhe again. He knew it was not time for the sun to be up yet. He walked up to her and began to nuzzle her neck. She whimpered. When she stopped writhing she got up and limped over to the couch. She layed down next to it but didn't get on it. He watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. He tried to work out what was wrong with Amanda but couldn't. An hour later she woke up again and began to writhe for the third time that night. He came up to her and turned human. She didn't attack him like he knew she wouldn't. Her touched her and calmed her down. He then pulled her close to his chest and hugged her. She nuzzled trying to get closer to his touch. He stroked her soft fur and kissed her head. He got up on the couch and layed her over his chest. They fell asleep where they were comfortable.

A/N: Hey thanx for reading this. The second chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed up. Promise. Oh and don't forget; review review review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so my last chapter was not the greatest thing ever

A/N: Okay so my last chapter was not the greatest thing ever. Okay this is going to be Sirius/Amanda story but not until very later on when she is older. You will find out why later on. Ohhhhhh and if you have a guess for who Max likes don't hesitate to tell me through review or PM. I will give a virtual cookie to whoever gets it right. But only guess oooonnnnceee! Okay here is the next chapter.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Two hours after Amanda and Sirius fell asleep Amanda began to change back. Sirius wanted to let her have her privacy so he kept his eyes closed while she dressed. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a crash near the door. He looked straight towards where she was laying on the ground. She had gotten dressed and had headed towards the door to get out he figured. He didn't understand why she had fallen down though. He saw her eyes closed with a grimace on her face. He walked over to her and bent down. He gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she scampered over to the corner. He saw her holding on to her ankle and rocking back and forth.

"Amanda are you alright?" She nodded her head vigorously. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up so he could she the trouble and worry in her eyes. "Is there something that is scaring you or bothering you?" She shook her head. He pulled her to his chest and felt her tense up. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't want her to be scared of him. But she calmed down after a minute. He looked at her curiously.

"I am not used to people trying to help me. Never have. I never let anybody help me knowing I was fine doing it on my own. I wasn't scared if you thought that's what it was I was shocked and confused." He smiled softly down at her. They sat together until they heard footsteps on the stairs. They broke apart and ran to the couch. She pulled out her book that she had been reading earlier and opened it as she sat on the couch near Sirius. The door opened to reveal Jake. He smiled at Amanda and threw a dark look at Sirius.

"Are you guys ready to come upstairs and get some sleep? Everybody else is taking the day off so that you can get rested up for tomorrow. They are serving breakfast now if you want to eat before you sleep." Jake said with fake enthusiasm. They got up and followed him up to floor 0. They smelt eggs and waffles coming from the kitchen. They headed towards the kitchen Amanda was given a plate full of different food from everybody else. Even with her wolfish instincts she hated eating meat. On her plate were waffles, a bagel, fruit and a glass of orange juice. She took it and headed up to her room to eat. Sirius followed her but went to his room instead. Jake followed them just a few minutes later and headed into Amanda's room. He walked over to her bed where she lay awake.

"Hey Amanda. How did last night go?" He asked as usual.

"A little better than usual since Sirius was there. I didn't bite myself as much as I usually do but I think I bit him a little. The more he is there at the full moon the faster that Lunar will get used to him." (A/N: Lunar is her nickname.)

"Yeah well let's just hope that is soon. Lunar needs somebody there with her on the full moons or she will get lonely."

"Yes let's just hope."

Sirius lay in his bed thinking what could be wrong with Amanda. He finally had been sitting there for so long that the food had time to settle in and he had to go to the bathroom. The nearest bathroom was down the hall past Amanda's room and Jake and Max's room. He was passing Amanda's room when he heard people talking. He knew it was wrong but he decided to go up to the door and eavesdrop.

"So umm Amanda, I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me." Sirius growled at the boy.

"Look Jake. You ask me this almost every week. I have told you so many times now that I can't even count the times on my toes and fingers. I would have to borrow somebody else's. No, and that is my final answer. No questions asked. I'm sorry." Sirius smiled outside the door as he heard her speak. He felt his stomach doing flips. '_What the hell?' _he asked himself._ 'She is just a kid and you are a grown man. She will never like you. There is nothing you can do Paddy. Just let it go pretend it never happened.' _'But she said no to him. Doesn't that mean I can at least try?' _'__No Paddy get a grip on yourself. You are 21 years older than her she will never like you.' _He went on fighting with himself until he heard the door to Amanda's room open. Out walked Amanda. She smiled brightly when she saw Sirius.

"Hey Sirius. Have you gotten any sleep yet?" She quickly closed the door behind her.

"Nope I just got back from the bathroom and wanted to see how you were doing. You seem to be doing well. Would you care to accompany me on a walk around the park outside?"

"I would love to. It is such a nice day. We should ask Arthur if we could all go for a stroll around the park for our day off. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" He smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs with her. They approached Arthur who was in the parlor.

"Hey Arthur, can we go on a walk around the park, all the agents I mean. It is such a nice day. We can split into groups. The older two, Jake and Alex, can go off on their own and goof around. That leaves only 8 left. The thirteen year olds could all go with one of the 14 year olds or on their own and that leaves three left; Micky, Sam and I. I am obviously the oldest out of that group but we all could go with one of you. And if the 13 year olds decide they don't want to go with Alex or Jake they can go with the leftover trainer."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lunar. How about you go with Sirius, I will take Micky, and Tonks will take Sam?" He lowered his voice. "Then we will stick Kingsley with the teenagers." They all laughed at the sight of seeing Kingsley with a bunch of teenagers who rarely got to go outside. "Why don't you run along and tell all of the others the plan?"

"Okay." She took Sirius's hand and again pulled him around the house telling everybody the plan. Half and hour later they were all dressed appropriately and were taking the lift up to the ground level. The lift stopped and they all climbed (or attempted to) out at once. "Okay everybody. I told you who you are to go with or if you are on your own which is not going to happen. So stick with your partner." Everybody scrambled around each other to find their partner. Once they were all supposedly next to their partners Arthur and Sirius looked around. _'Amanda is with Sirius. I have Micky. Tonks has Sam. Looks like Kingsley got stuck with Nic, Katelyn and Mickell. So that means that Max is with Alex and Rikkey is with Jake. Perfect everybody is in place.' _Arthur thought. "Okay everybody stick with your partner or partners for you Kingsley" He scowled at Arthur.

"Tell me again why I have to stick with three crazy teenagers for the afternoon."

"Because you are the one who would be able to keep them under control best. That is why." Arthur retorted. They all scrambled out of the front entrance and apperated. The groups had decided where they had wanted to go for the afternoon earlier. They were all to meet back at the ministry for dinner. Max, Amanda, Jake and Katelyn were going to cook their specialty dish. They rarely made it so that made the night all the better.

Tonks and Sam were heading over to the zoo to see all of the animals. Micky and Arthur were heading over to meet the Weasley family. (They were to keep his identity a secret.) Max and Alex were going to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Rikkey and Jake were going to shop in muggle London for some new clothes. Kingsley, Nic, Katelyn and Mickell were all going to a one day Karate class that lasted from 8 A.M. to 5 P. M. And Sirius and Amanda were keeping to their word. They were going for a stroll around the nearby park. Then they were going to get some ice cream. When they finished with that they were going to go to Hogwarts and visit an old friend of Sirius's. Everybody had a great time out.

Sam and Tonks learned about tons of different animals and had a conversation with a few of them. Arthur and Micky had fun playing Quidditch with Bill and Charlie who were visiting their mother. (Micky's name was Oliver there and he was one of Arthur's employee's sons.) Max and Alex had gone to the Quality Quidditch supplies store and bought new Quidditch things for everybody. They had also gotten ice cream for themselves and some new books to read. Rikkey and Jake got almost a whole new wardrobe that looked great on them. Kingsley, Nic, Katelyn and Mickell learned muggle defense. And Sirius and Amanda learned more about each other and the others past. They even learned some things about Remus that Sirius hadn't known.

They all made it back at 5:30 sharp. They were all to wait in the training room while Max, Amanda, Jake and Katelyn made their special dish. When they were done it was like a feast to everybody. Roast turkey and Chef's salad was their dish. The Chef's salad you got to choose what they put on it and they made it in front of you. The turkey melted in your mouth and had stuffing made from scratch in the middle. It was all to die for. They all finished the feast slowly to savor the taste then washed up and went to bed. If only they had known. Oh if only they had known.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

They all awoke to an alarm going off. Not the usual 5 A. M. alarm that woke them up this was different. They never knew they were going to have to use it so early though. They set up an alarm for if anybody should break out of Azkaban they would be the first people notified. It worked as they were the only ones who knew about it. They had made up a plan for if it had ever happened again. They were to combine their powers. They got in the circle and rose their hands. Tranced yet again they began to speak those words of power they had learned finally in English but still spoke in Korean.

"Saranghanun saramduleui nunul barabwa. Hangeoreum murreosuh jigeum jinrido obneun geot. Duryeowohajima, sarmeum gyesog dwego isseo. Ggumi shilhyeon dwineun geol garmanghaneun jayeo. Jibun no kokoro ga tsuyoko nakucha susumenai. Kagayaku futari no yuku yo." They all chanted together.

They light didn't come this time but the children did. They ran the way they usually did but after they made it to the steps they disappeared. They looked around for an answer and found a passed out Lunar in Sirius's arms.

"She is not strong enough to do that. She barely had enough strength to stand. She hasn't slept since the full moon. After it was over she was never able to get to sleep. So the last time she slept was during the full moon. She can't do it. You will have to find another way." Sirius said as they stared at him and Amanda.

"Okay this is going to be harder than last time. We no longer have our little 'friends' to help us we will have to do it the old fashion way." Mickell pointed out. Sirius stood up and they all turned in his direction.

"Don't mind me I am just going to put her to bed." They all calmed down and began to think.

"Oh Sirius, she has two names and answers to them both; Lunar and Amanda. I knew I had forgotten to tell you something." Rikkey said.

"Thanks Rikkey."

"Hey Sirius when you come back down is there anymore details about Peter's rat form that you want to tell us about?"

"There are more that I would be delighted to share with you if it gets that rat back in Azkaban." He walked up the stairs and towards Amanda's room. He opened the door with his free hand and walked in. He placed her on the bed and turned to walk away. He felt something tug on his robe. He turned back around and saw her hand clutching on to his robe.

"Don't leave me." She whispered so low that he had to lean down near her to hear. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and layed his head on her hand that he had placed in his own.

"I won't." He whispered as soft as she had.

"Thank you Sirius, for everything. You have done so much for me that I only wish there was something I could do for you." He felt his heart drop as his mind ran wild. 'But there is something that you could do.' _'No we are not asking a little girl 21 years younger to be Sirius's girlfriend.' __'_But why not? They are perfect for each other.' _'No they are not. He is too old for her. If he became her boyfriend would she ever get to learn if she liked other guys? No she would be stuck with this over obsessed ass.' _'Just let them try. If she doesn't like him she can go with other guys.' _'They can try when she is older. She is too young now.' _'Fine you win.'

Sirius's head was spinning. He finally heard her even breathing and placed her hand on the bed. He slipped out of the room and back down the stairs. Downstairs they were all dancing around. There was music on and somebody was singing. Sirius looked at all of them and sat sown on the couch with a confused look.

"Sorry Sirius but sometimes everybody wakes up at this time in the morning at random and we play around. It is a habit so we can't stop right now." Tonks said as she passed by him in the dance. The song changed to one that he recognized. Jake came back two seconds after he left with a fiddle. He played along with the song and it looked like he had either practiced a lot or he had written the song. The song was 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia'. Sirius got up and danced around with them. He learned every one of their dances and songs that they played when they woke up in the morning. It continued on until 7 that morning. They were all pooped but they sat down to think of a plan.

"Okay Sirius we are ready to listen when you are ready to tell." Katelyn said.

"Peter's rat form has beady eyes. And a tail that looks like a worm. He is missing one toe on one of his front right foot. His fur is a light brown color. And that is all I remember."

"Thanks Sirius, that really narrows it down. We really couldn't do this without you. And to show you our gratitude, Jake and I wanted to let you know that we want you to be our trainer. We want to learn all that you can teach us. And we are sorry that is all we can do." Sirius smiled.

"No, no that is alright. That is good enough for me. Getting to work individually with you is all I need." Sirius ensured them.

"Thanks Sirius. So when do the lessons start?" Jake asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully."

"Hey I just noticed something. Why weren't we invited?" Alex asked.

"That is a good question Alex. I chose the three that intrigued me the most; Max, Jake and Lunar. The rest of you will now have more time to be taken on individually by your trainers though."

"Okay." They mumbled.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we wait until Lunar gets better then we can use our 'friends' since we can't think of anything else to do." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"How about we all go to bed." Kingsley suggested as they all stifled a yawn. Again they all nodded in agreement and headed to bed. They were all in bed but not a single person was asleep. They had become so accustom to waking up at 5 that they couldn't sleep anymore since it was like 8 in the morning. They all decided to get up and everybody got to their doors at the same time. When the people on the first floor of floor 0 saw each other they laughed. They didn't hear it but the occupants on the second were laughing too. They didn't even know they were up until they all came down the stairs simultaneously. Everybody gathered in the kitchen and made their own breakfast. The only one not yawning was Amanda. She had actually gotten some sleep. Some were glad that they had worn her out because they knew that she would have never gotten to sleep if they hadn't but they still felt bad. The others just felt bad. They all sat at the table and ate what they had made. Some made simple breakfasts like cereal and toast. Others made bigger ones. Such as waffles, eggs, pancakes or fried potatoes. After breakfast they all nominated Kingsley to do dishes and ran out of the room so as not to be caught in one of his traps and end up helping him. They all settled down in the parlor. Most grabbed a book. The others played games such as; wizard chess, exploding snap, etc. The books Max, Amanda, Rikkey, Mickell, Mickey and Alex were reading were all about magic or spells. Except Amanda's. She had taken to reading muggle stories. Right now she was reading a romance novel about two lovers that met in high school. Everybody hated them. They all sat there doing their own thing until they saw Kingsley come in. He looked furious.

"Anyone who would like to explain why there is a fake rat in the kitchen please speak up." Everybody began to laugh. They knew about Kingsley fear of rats. It continued until a red faced Kingsley left the room.

"Okay who was the clever ass who did that?" Tonks asked. Max raised his hand first. Then slowly Rikkey's and Katelyn's hand went up too. Not much after Arthur's and Alex's hands went up. Nobody else's hands went up and everybody praised the five for the great prank. They went back to their own things after a while of praising. Kingsley returned a little later and picked out his own book and sat near Mickell and began to read. Everybody was left to their own devices for a couple hours until everybody began to complain about being hungry.

"Hey. Why don't we let Sirius cook? He hasn't cooked since he has been here. Let's see how good he is." Micky suggested. Everybody agreed. Sirius groaned and began to whine.

"But I don't want to cook. I am horrible. And if you don't want to be poisoned then I suggest you don't let me cook. But if you do want to be I will." Everybody laughed and told him to get to work.

"I can make sandwiches. So if you want me to cook that is what I am going to make." Sirius said after a while. They all said it was fine and sent him on his way. He got to the kitchen and looked around. He had no clue where anything was. He heard the door open up behind him. He spun around and saw Amanda standing there.

"I couldn't leave you in here alone. You know where nothing is and you don't know what everybody likes. Okay shall we get started?" He nodded his head and she began to explain. "Okay in that cupboard over there is the bread. In the fridge on the left is the turkey, ham, jelly, tuna, mustard, cheese, American, Swiss and cheddar, mayo, miracle whip, ketchup, barbeque sauce, I was just kidding about the last two. There is also the lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, dill and bread and butter pickles. Then in that drawer over there is silver wear."

"Wow that is a lot."

"Yep it is but that is everything that you will need to make the sandwiches. Oh and out of the breads over there you will need wheat, white and sour dough."

"Is that all?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Amanda giggled.

"Okay now to go into the even harder explanation. Let's do this one sandwich at a time. Arthur likes sour dough bread. Turkey with swiss cheese. Mustard, mayo, tomatoes, lettuce and dill pickles." He finished making the sandwich and put it on a plate. Amanda put a little name tag that she had made to put on each plate with the name on it. When they finished with the sandwiches they called everybody down to the kitchen for dinner. They passed each one out according to the name tag. They all finished every last crumb of their sandwiches and thanked Sirius and Amanda for dinner. They all headed to their rooms to study or mess around for a couple hours till they got tired and had to get ready for bed. Some of the bedrooms had its own personal bathroom but most of them were on the first floor of floor 0. So most of the kids didn't come out like everybody else to get ready for bed. Once they were all done they gathered in the parlor for the bedtime story. (A/N: I never got a bedtime story so I thought it would be cute that even when they are older they love stories.) It was Arthur's turn to tell a story.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Kyle. He had a normal family excluding his sister BeeBee. Their parents had won an award from their business and were going on a trip to the Oregon coast. While there Kyle's parents were going on a cruise leaving him and his sister to fend for themselves that night. They had seen a sign that morning that said if there ever was an earthquake to get to high land because it could be followed by a tsunami. Well that night while they were eating dinner an earthquake sent the town into shambles. Kyle and BeeBee ran out of the apartment that was on fire saving an ungrateful teen. They ran to high land like they were told and stopped at the top of a hill on a bench with an old couple. The tsunami came and hit less then 10 feet below them. The old couple told them to run ahead before the next tsunami came. When they reached a spot they heard rumbling in the leaves near them. Out of the leaves came the couple's dog. It was shaking and they knew that the tsunami was coming."

"They knew they wouldn't be able to walk much farther so they went to a tall strong tree nearby and hid behind it. Kyle squished his sister in between him and the tree so that she wouldn't wash away. The tsunami came and the water from it went up to Kyle's knees. They were both tired that as soon as the water receded they sat down. They didn't care if there was another tsunami was coming they went to sleep. The next morning they woke up and began to walk back down the hill. They met up with the old man who had somehow made it through the tsunami. The old woman had been washed away and died. They walked down together and were given food and information about their families. While waiting for the information BeeBee had talked about the kid they had saved. BeeBee told Kyle that he had picked on her at school. 'But that isn't right' he thought. 'He is in my grade.'"

"When they saw the kid he began to bug them and Kyle hid BeeBee behind him and stood up to the kid. This is the exact quote from the story in Kyle's point of view. 'I took a step towards Daren, keeping BeeBee behind me. "Lay a hand on her and you'll wish you hadn't." I said. Daren's mouth actually dropped. "That goes for next year at school too. Keep away from her."' Daren responded with. '"Are you threatening me?"' Kyle got even more aggressive. "That's right, I may be shorter than you are, but I'm smart, and if you don't quit bothering us, the whole state of Kansas is going to hear how you pushed an eight year old down in order to save yourself."' When they finally got to the front for information they heard that their parents were safe. After a while they finally found their parents and went home for the rest of the summer. Daren and Kyle became friends at school and they both wrote about the tsunami in Oregon for their essay on what they did over summer. And for the first time ever the kids saw Daren and Kyle smile at each other. The end." He finally concluded.

He had taken up 30 minutes saying his wonderful story. The ones still awake clapped softly so as not to wake the sleeping ones. He stood up and bowed. The ones still awake picked up one of the sleeping and took them to their bedrooms. Then they all headed to their own bedrooms and went to sleep.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

The next morning began regularly for most of the agents except three of them and one trainer. The trainer had woken the three up at two in the morning. He came into each room separately and had gotten them up so as not to wake all of the other agents. They had gotten up, eaten breakfast, dressed, and then began training. They had even learned some new spells that they hadn't known. They were all glad to be training with Sirius instead of with the rest of the trainers. They were actually learning and he was funny. By the time they were done learning some of the spells he had in store for them the other agents were getting up. As the rest of the agents were practicing primary magic Max, Jake and Amanda were in class.

Since they were all different ages he taught each one at their own level. He took each one on separately and taught them some of what he knew in that subject at the agent's level.

"Okay you guys and girl. It is time to go and have some dinner with the rest of the agents. All we have to do after dinner is tackle your extra power. This should be really easy since there are only three of you and your powers are really similar. One transforms, one is a potions master and the last speaks different languages. Am I not correct?" They all shook their heads telling him he was right. "Okay because those are the books I bought, the ones to fit your powers." They gaped at Sirius and began to thank him.

They walked into the kitchen and saw all of the others seated with their dinner in front of them eating. They sat down in their usual spots and filled their plates. When they had finished eating they bid the others farewell and went back to training. They had started their training with learning their new books names and reading the first chapter out of each one. Max learned some new transformation techniques, Jake learned 5 new potions, and Amanda learned 10 new languages. It was 7 when they finished their lessons with Sirius and they headed to Max and Jake's room to do a couple things.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Amanda. I mean it will take a very long time and he might not want to." Max said.

"I'm sure and with our new books I am sure that we can do it. And if we find books in other languages I can translate so that we can make it."

"Again, Lunar, I ask, are you sure that you really very badly want to do this? This will waste our time for a good cause but it will be life long if he agrees to it."

"Yes Max. I swear to you that I want to go through with this. I promise to you that you will not be wasting your time with me if you do decide to help me."

"Okay then we can start tomorrow with the new text books. That gives us time tonight to look through the library thoroughly for some more books." Jake said.

"Okay then lets go."

Meanwhile with the other agents they were practicing their ridiculously hard magic. They watched as Max, Jake, and Amanda walked to the library freely. Knowing that they got off earlier. But what they didn't know is that they got up three hours earlier. They watched jealously as they slipped in and began to run around. They hated it even if they did get more one on one time with their trainers.

"Ugggg! This is so unfair. Why do they get the special lessons while we are stuck out here with the same view, same……… everything?" Rikkey ranted.

"I know. They get a change in life and we are stuck with the same boring routine. I hate them all!" Micky joined in the rant.

"But they have a reason to be with the new trainer. They are smarter than us and they were bored in the original classes. And with Sirius they are learning more that they could teach us in return." Nic said.

"How could you betray me? You are my twin; you are the second part of me. And I don't flippin' care id they are smarterer than us. They don't deserve that kind of treatment while we are stuck here." Rikkey countered.

"I think he is right Rikkey. They are smarter than us and we just happen to be learning something in the classes we are in now. They weren't learning anything. I am glad that they were chosen to be tutored by Sirius." Katelyn said.

"But it just isn't fair. Just because they intrigued him with their stronger power doesn't mean that they should be chosen." Sam said shyly.

"Any of us could have been chosen if we had worked harder. Max is a joker but he always gets his work done. He loves being here even if he doesn't know his family. Most of us do." Nic said as he tried to calm down his sister.

"But I still don't care if they are smarterer." Rikkey said through the tears threatening to fall.

"My point exactly. We don't care about our educations enough to be pulled into the special classes. So try harder and just maybe if we get a new trainer they will pick one of us."

"I guess we can try a little harder. But I am the one with unlimited knowledge how come I wasn't chosen?" Alex asked.

"Because you don't care about the work. You love the knowledge but don't care to do what you need to do." Katelyn answered. Alex hung his head knowing that she was right. They all went to the next part in their training and practiced the hardest that they could.

Meanwhile Max, Amanda and Jake were searching through the library and left no book untouched. They picked up each one and read the title and through the first part of the book. They were not even half way through the library and had already found 52 books on difficult potions. They decided to retire from their search and took all the books back to Jake and Max's room. They all sat on the floor with their backs to the beds and began to read the books. Amanda read one of the books in pixie, and the others read the normal ones in English on different level potions. Max on a lower level and Jake on a higher level because of his knowledge of potions. They all sat for hours until they all grew tired.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Max suggested. Amanda said something in another language that scared them.

"Oh sorry I was so used to the pixie language I ended up speaking it. I said we should be getting to sleep. So goodnight." She got up and walked to her room. They all got in bed and went to sleep.


End file.
